Love, Your Secret Admirer
by 2DaysofInspiration
Summary: Freddy's been acting strange, always coming to band practice late. Meanwhile, SUmmer's been finding love notes in her locker. Could there be a connection? One-shot!


**Title**: Love, Your Secret Admirer

**Rating**: PG

**Pairing**: Summer/Freddy, a bit of Katie/Zack

**Summary**: Freddy's been acting strange, always coming to band practice late. Meanwhile, Summer's been finding love notes in her locker. Could there be a connection? One-shot

**A/N**: A one-shot, Summer/Freddy. Please R&R! Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flamers please! And please review my other fic, "Mixtape". It's Freddy/Zack slash, and I really want some feedback!! Pixi stix for everyone who reviews that and/or this!

**Disclaimer**: Honestly. Do you people not listen? I DO NOT OWN SCHOOL OF ROCK, though I wish I did.

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon in mid-October. The leaves were beginning to fall, and the air was warm enough to be okay in a sweater, but too cold to just wear a t-shirt. Summer met up with her best friend Katie and her best guy friend, Katie's boyfriend also, Zack, on the steps of Horace Green Junior High. They were in the eighth grade. Katie and Zack stood on the bottom step against the railing, wrapped in each other's arms. Zack whispered something in Katie's ear and she giggled and gave him a peck on the lips. Summer shook her head and smiled, then said:

"Alright, lovebirds, come on. We have ten minutes to get to Dewey's for band practice."

"We're coming, Summer, we're coming," Zack said, entwining his hand with Katie's.

"Hey, where's Freddy?" asked Katie curiously.

"I dunno, he probably blew up something in science class again. Come on let's go!" Summer ordered. The trio headed towards Dewey and Ned's apartment, to arrive there right on time as usual.

"Hey, kids," Dewey greeted them.

"Hey Dewey," they replied. Zack and Katie separated for what was about twelve seconds, only for them to grab their instruments.

"Tink, where's Spazzy?" Dewey asked.

"I dunno. He didn't meet us, so we just assumed that he blew up and/or set something on fire in science again," Summer replied. Inside, though, she too was beginning to wonder what had happened to the punk-rock drummer she secretly thought was sexy. While this exchange was going on, the rest of the band filtered into the apartment in small groups. When everyone was there, Dewey stood up to make an announcement.

"You guys, we're gonna start rocking, even though Spazzy McGee isn't here yet. And he better have a good explanation when he does get here," Dewey muttered the last part under his breath. The band warmed up with a cover of the Ramones "Rock 'n' Roll High School", and then segued into their original, "School of Rock". About halfway though, Freddy tried to sneak in, but the band stopped playing.

"Freddy," Summer started, but was cut off by Dewey.

"Where the hell have you been man?" he asked.

"Places," Freddy said, pulling out his drumsticks and taking a seat behind the drum set. Seeing the look on Dewey and Summer's faces, he continued, "Look, I had something to take care of. It won't happen again. No worries, all right?"

"Frederick," Summer started angrily. Freddy winced at the use of his real name. "If you are late again, I will personally..."

"Summer! It won't happen again, okay? I swear!"

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth. The band continued their practice, with a drummer. At five, Summer stopped them.

"Okay, guys. Great practice. We're coming here again tomorrow, for extra rehearsal time before BotB." With that, everyone packed up and left. Summer went home, did her homework, ate, and did everything else she normally did, not aware of the note waiting in her locker.

As usual, Summer arrived at school early the next morning. She opened her locker and began to put her books in when a white envelope caught her eye. 'Summer' the front read in a messy scrawl. She opened it curiously and unfolded the paper inside. It read:

_Dear Summer,_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue_

_You don't know who I am_

_But I think I love you_

_Love, Your Secret Admirer_

Summer re-read the note three times, to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She was shocked that someone would write her, of all people, a note like this. She quickly shoved the rest of her books into her locker and raced to homeroom to show Katie.

The rest of the day went normal for Summer. She aced three quizzes, answered every question she was asked right, and all that jazz. She met up with Zack and Katie at the end of the day, but once again, Freddy was nowhere to be found.

"I swear, if he's late again, I'm going to break his drumsticks," Summer breathed angrily as they reached Dewey's apartment building.

"Don't worry Tink, he'll be here, I know it," Zack reassured her while they were climbing the stairs.

"Just calm down, Sum," Katie advised. They got in their "rock and roll positions," as Dewey called them, and just as they were about to start, Freddy ran in, out of breath. Summer was about to start in on him, but he cut her off.

"Tink, you can't do anything. I'm not late!" he panted. Summer sat down with a frustrated look on her face, and watched the rest of practice. Once again, they stopped at five, Summer announced another rehearsal for tomorrow, and they left. And once again, Summer followed her normal after-band practice routine before going to bed. And once again, she was not aware of the note that awaited her.

The next morning, Summer opened her locker and another white envelope came fluttering down. It said 'Summer' in the same script the other one had. She eagerly ripped it open and read the note.

_Dear Tink,_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_You still don't know who I am_

_But I can't live without you_

_Love, You Secret Admirer_

Summer read the note over, and picked up on the 'Dear Tink' part.

"Oh my gosh, it's someone from the band!" she whispered to herself. "I have to find out who it is!" She folded the note carefully and put it in her pocket, and then walked to homeroom.

During gym, Summer's least favorite subject, she showed the note to Marta and Tomika.

"I absolutely NEED to find out who it is!" she exclaimed.

"Your not the only one, girl!" Tomika replied.

"Yeah, we wanna know too!" Marta said.

"Okay, I'll think of a way to find out. I don't know how yet, but I will!"

After gym, Summer had History. Freddy was in that class with her. She took her normal seat next to him in the back.

"Hey, Tink," he said quietly.

"Hey, Spaz," she replied. Then their attention turned to the teacher. As they were taking notes on Ancient China, Summer happened to glance over at Freddy's paper. She looked at his untidy writing and immediately the envelope came to mind.

"No," she thought to herself. "It can't be!" It was then that she came up with her plan. She was going to stay after school and watch her locker to see who came to it.

After math, her last period of the day, Summer caught up with Katie.

"Hey, tell Dewey I'll be late, okay? I need to do something."

"Okay," Katie agreed. "How late are you gonna be?"

"I dunno. Until the person leaving notes for me comes, I guess." Summer shrugged.

"Okay, see you later," Katie said, and left to grab her things. Summer got her books together, and then hid around the corner from her locker as she watched the rest of the students leave school, talking and laughing. She was beginning to feel queasy from nervousness as the last student left a few minutes later. Summer waited, and waited, and waited. She was just about to give up when she heard someone coming from the other end of the hallway. She sucked in a quick breath of air and held it as she peeked around the corner. She couldn't see the persons face; her locker door blocked it. Summer could, however, tell that the person had blonde hair. Spiky blonde hair. The hair of a certain drummer she had been crushing on since the sixth grade. She couldn't hold in her surprise anymore. She came out from her hiding spot and gasped:

"Freddy?"

"Summer!" he jumped in surprise, slamming her locker shut and leaning up against it, trying to look cool. "I, um, uh, needed to, uh, borrow your, uh, history book, yeah that's it! I needed to borrow your history book to study for our test!"

"Freddy," Summer said, rolling her eyes. "We don't have a history test."

"We don't? Because I could've sworn we did," he said, faking confusion.

"Spazzy, have you been leaving those notes in my locker?" she asked, standing in front of him.

"Notes? What notes? I don't know about any notes," Freddy said a little too quickly. Summer gave him a 'look'.

"Okay, yeah, I have," he sighed, defeated.

"Well, why didn't you tell me who you were?" Summer asked.

"Because, I mean, look at us! You're the smart, straight A, always on time, always right band manager and I'm the punk, straight-C, always late, slacker drummer. There's no way you would ever go out with me," he said, examining his shoes.

"Freddy, I didn't think you were that dumb," Summer said.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Freddy exclaimed, looking up.

"What do you think it means?" Summer asked. Freddy bit his lip in confusion, and Summer sighed. "It means I like you too," she said exasperatedly.

"You do?!" Freddy exclaimed, his face lighting up.

"Yes," Summer said, taking his hands, "I do." Freddy kissed her, a long passionate kiss. After a minute, Summer pulled away.

"Come on, we have to go to band practice," she said.

"Okay," Freddy agreed. They left the school hand in hand.

**A/N**: Okay, was that story completely lame? I know the notes were pretty bad, but I couldn't come up with anything better. And the part where Dewey's like "where the hell were you?" and Freddy goes "places", that's from a movie I made with my cousins. I find it hilariously funny. Haha. Anyway. What did you think? Please tell me! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
